


My Black Glitchy Flowers

by Jackie_is_VERY_gay_and_Loves_Undertale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lovesick Error, An Oblivious Ink, Everyone Is Gay, Fell Grillby keeps trying to fuck with UT grillby, Hanahaki Disease, Highschool AU, Killer as a Bunny that always is being fuck by outer, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Some Smut at one point, The last 13 characters are school staff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_is_VERY_gay_and_Loves_Undertale/pseuds/Jackie_is_VERY_gay_and_Loves_Undertale
Summary: "... As Error followed Ink to their class which was Magic with Mr. Flowey, as he watched ink he thought about why he hated him. There wasn't really anything to hate ink about except the fact that he was absolutely perfect. Suddenly he coughed his such harshness that everyone stared at him worrily he felt something fall out of his mouth and felt warm liquid drip down his jawline, gasps were heard everywhere as Error looked down. He saw his blood and several black glitching flowers. "Oh N-No" he said with weakness in his voice. He was in love...."Highschool Hanahaki Disease AuThis is my first fanfic by the way but i've read so many that i know how this already will turn outAlso i will always update as soon as possible so yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Character Roles And Age** _

* * *

 

_**Principle:** _

Mettaton (???)

 

 _ **Teachers:**_  
Muffet - Cooking/Baking (25)

Undyne - P.E. (26)

Flowey - Magic & P.E. (????)

Asgore - History (???)

Alphys - Science (26)

Toriel - English (??)

Napstablook - Music 

Snowdrake - Drama/Theater (23?)

Temmie - Art (??)

 

_**Counselors:** _

UT Grillby (23)

BurgerPants (25)

Nice Cream Vendor (25)

 

_**Students:** _

Ink (17)

Error (17)

Nightmare(18)

Cross (17)

Killer (17)

Outer (18)

Dust (18)

Blueberry (16)

Dream (18)

Palette (16)

Goth (17)

Geno (18)

Death(18)

Fell (17)

Classic (18)

UF Grillby (20 got himself held back 2 years on purpose)


	2. Where it all started (Ch. 1)

It was fall and everyone knows what that means, back to school. There were monsters that didn't want to go back but for the most part everyone was glad to be back and of course there were new students why wouldn't there be? Ink wasn't entirely new since he had been at this particular highschool but he was still getting the hang of this new highschool which would be his last since he was now a senior. He was excited to get his new classes and meet new monsters and make new friends! He hoped for the best in this last school year and wanted it to be the most exciting year in his life but little did he know that this year would be the most interesting year ever in his entire life. Error on the other hand didn't want to start school yet but it did and boy he was in for a wild ride this year.

 

3rd POV

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ink woke up with a start as his alarm went off to wake him up for the first day of school, 'Well that's one way to me up' he thought to himself. He tried going back to sleep until Dream called him. "INK YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW CUZ I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE CUTEST THING EVER" dream squealed with excitement as he practically shattered all the windows in the world. "what is it?" Ink asked lazily "i saw killer in bunny pjs" "wow something i already know thanks for reminding me" ink hung up the phone and decided to take a shower. He got his towel and headed to the bathroom to shower.

 

*Meanwhile at Error's house*

 

Error was already dressed and ready to go eating toast with jelly glaring at the bathroom where he could hear Fresh singing at the top of his non-existing lungs. Error checked his phone to be greeted by a text from Nightmare

 _**Prince of Darkness:** _ _ERROR YOU BETTER BE GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL OR ELSE I WILL GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK YOUR ASS_

 _ **ErRoR:**_ sheesh ok dad -_- _  
_

_**Prince of Darkness:** WATCH YOU TONE ERROR FOR I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!!_

_* **Prince of Darkness**_ _was renamed to **Queen of Bitchyness***_

_**Queen of Bitchyness:** HEY!!!_

Error laughed to himself and hurried up Fresh so that they wouldn't be late.

 

 

*Time skip to their first class which was homeroom with Mr. Temmie*

 

Ink's POV

 

As I walked into Mr. Temmie's classroom I saw new faces and old. I was immediately pushed forward by some jocks and other students. I found a seat in between my buddies Fresh, Dream, Outer, and Blueberry. "Sup Ink! How's my fine brotatoe chip doing today? I hope you don't mind brah but i brought my big bro over while he waited for his rad brosephs brah!!" Fresh stated happly. I look up behind Fresh and see a black skeleton with glitching boxes saying error all around him and I suddenly remember him from last year. 

 

*Ink's Vietnam Flashback* 

 

A black figure chuckled as his voice glitched,"You think you're real though huh? Hehehe how about you try this out." The black figure started to punched Ink left and right so hard that he broke one of his ribs. As Ink out blood he wasn't aware of what was about to happen all he heard was "God I hate you so much" before he blacked out. When Ink up he had been hospitalized and Dream and Blue where crying at his sides. Apparently he had been unconscious for about a week and it had worried all of his friends. **_(wish my friends were like that TwT)_**

 

*End of Flashback*

 

My breath started to quiver and my whole body started to shake. 'Oh no' i thought, 'I'm having- "HE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK PLEASE SOMEONE CALL NURSE FROGGIT PLEASE!!" Dream screamed at the top of his none-existing lungs. Yeah that's what i was gonna say. As Outer and Fresh tried calming me down, and Dream and Blue rushed to Nurse Froggit.The glitching skeleton just stood there as he smirked.

 

  ** _"H-Hi-y-ya I-Ink-y"_**


	3. Can Sticks And Stones Really Break Ink's Bones? (Ch.1 pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to finally update, it's just school has been hell and I never had any time to continue writing.

Error's Pov

As I watched Ink have his little panic attack I smirked at him and chuckled softly, he's scared of me and that was perfectly fine cuz as long as he's scared I have him under my control which is exactly what I needed from him. I whispered softly to Ink.

 

" **H-** Hi **y** -ya **I-** Ink **-ky~** "

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fresh's Pov

I watched my bro smirk at Ink while he has his panic ( _ **! At The Disco**_ ) attack, I kept rubbing Ink's back and comforting him while I stared at my brother while he smiled at me back with this evil look in his eyes. I didn't know what Error was planning on doing to Ink but I knew that it wasn't going to be good. I saw that he had so much hatred towards Ink in his eyes but I didn't know why. I sighed softly as I continued to comfort Ink until Dream and  Blue came rushing with Nurse Froggit right behind them followed by Mr Asgore. Nurse Froggit took Ink to  their office followed by Dream and Blue demanding that they stayed by Ink's side. Reluctantly Mr Asgore agreed and demanded that they get back to class as soon as Ink got better. They agreed and rushed out the door at lightspeed. I watched as Nightmare, Dust, and Horror come into the classroom late and soon to be followed by a limping Killer? Error went to go sit with them and as soon as they did Mr Asgore decided to start the class.  
  
  
_***Time Skip to  when he's feeling better and it's lunch***_

 

Ink's POV

 

Sometimes I wished that I didn't come to this school especially since the one that ... that n-nevermind.........  Error is someone that despises me even though I didn't do anything that would affect him anyway. I even liked him at one point but that all went away a-after... my voice started to quiver and I felt as if I was on the verge of tears. I looked up to see Dream flirting with Outer who was sing to the left of him while Blue  who was sitting next to dream kept making fake vomit sounds. I chuckled and looked around to find Fresh sitting next to me. When did I get lunch, sit down, and manage to not notice fresh next to me the entire time? Fresh stared at me, his glasses that usually read yolo now was replaced with "????". I gave him a questioning look then his glasses now read "Nothing" I sighed. I scanned the cafeteria and noticed Geno coming towards the table with a serious face being followed by a skeleton wearing a black robe/cloak with a huge smirk on his face. I think his name was Reaper- suddenly I noticed that there was a trail of roses and petals behind Reaper. I instantly knew what was up. Reaper loved Geno but since Geno doesn't love him back Reaper now has the hanahaki disease. I remember when I had that too last- I instantly tried to think of something else. The hanahaki disease only happened to you if you truly love someone with all your heart and will never stop loving them. I felt bad for Reaper instantly Geno practically hated anyform of relationship that included him and had to do with romantic and sexual feelings. Geno was practically a potato when it came to relationships like that so the entire gang knew that poor little Reaper would be rejected. I watched as Geno and Reaper sat down. I giggled at the fact that Reaper stuck to Geno like gum to a shoe. Blue stared at something behind me so i decided to look behind me and there I saw that Red, Fell Grillby, and Dust rough housing. I looked back at Blue and he looked at me with blue blush tinting his cheeks. I smirked at him and he turned a darker shade of blue as he realized that he got caught it and his eyes grew wider. One rule about the hanahaki disease, if you realize or someone you know realizes that you like someone you are immediately given the hanahaki disease whether you like it or not. The thing I believe is that, the hanahaki disease isn't really a disease. I think it's actually part of all of us it's just waiting to burst out at any moment. Blue instantly started to coughed up a storm of blue/silver-grayish flowers and i instantly knew who he had caught feelings for. Dust. Dream and Outer who were cuddling while spoon feeding each other looked at Blue and started looking at him. The gang all saw the flowers and started congratulating Blue asking who was the lucky guy and when Blue would ask him out, even Reaper who was still snuggling up against Geno congratulated him. Then suddenly the bell rang. Well fuck.


	4. School Schedule 4 this skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback I would gladly accept it and if you think there is a pairing i should add that i didn't i will add it unless it's frans cuz this is all gay approved (by me) and there will be no humans in this unless it's frisk teaching sign language/ braille as an elective class.

School Schedule _**(based off of mine)**_

__

_**Monday(s): 8:00am to 1:46pm** _

  * _1st period **8:00-8:45** (45 min)_


  * _2nd period **8:51-9:31** (40 min)_


  * _3rd period **9:37-10:17** (40 min)_


  * _Homeroom **10:23-10:53**  (30 min)_


  * __4th period **10:59-11:39**  (40 min)__


  * _Lunch **11:39-12:14** (35 min)_


  * 5th period  **12:20-1:00** (40 min)


  * __6th period **1:06-1:46**  (40 min)__



 

**_____Tuesday(s) & Thursday(s): 8:00am to 2:57pm_ _ _ _ _ **

  * ______1st period **8:00-9:45** (105 min)______



  * __________3rd period **9:41-11:26** (95 min)__________


  * Lunch  **11:26-12:01** (35 min)


  * 5th period  **12:07-1:42** (95 min) 


  * _____________7th period **1:48-2:57** (69 min)_____________



 

________________**Wednesday(s) & Friday(s): 8:00am to 2:57pm **   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  * _________________2nd period **8:00-9:45** (105 min)_________________

  * ___________________4th period **9:51-11:26** (95 min)___________________


  * Lunch  **11:26-12:01** (35 min)


  * ______________________6th period **12:07-1:42** (95 min)______________________


  * ________________________7th period **1:48-2:57** (69 min)________________________



 

 

____________________________This is the school schedule for them and their school. this one is exactly the same as mine so yeah........_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need love so please comment and leave kudos por favor 'w'


	5. ~Author's note/Update from Me~

**I am so sorry i haven't been active -** ~~even tho i had all summer to write at least 10 chapters lol.~~ I will be posting a new chapter some time during the week. I need to start posting more since i know how many of you already love this mini series. I promise you there will be at least 4 new chapters by the end of september. Also i have discord now and undertale amino so keep an eye out for that. ^^ I have some pics i drew on there posted so yeah check it out! So this is goodbye for now y'all~! Stay tuned till next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
My discord:  
xFOx#7689  



	6. Special Chapter (aka a slight reflection Pt.1) :작년에 무슨 일이 있었는지

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back *jazz hands* 
> 
> also this chap. is about what happened so that's why it's in 3rd person pov also ink has a soul (sue me)  
> Okay here are the rules for my version of the Hanahaki disease
> 
> Ways to get rid of the flowers:  
> Get them surgically removed along with your emotions  
> The person whom you love gets into a romantic relationship with you and feels the same way ;  
> or The person whom you love abuses/mistreats you terrible causing the flowers to shrivel up and disappear
> 
> Color of your flowers:  
> It's either your signature color or if it's extreme then it's the color/colors of whom you love

_** 3rd Person P.O.V. ** _

 

Last year was a good year, at least for everyone except Ink. Ink was the new student that's why. He had just been transferred because he had to move so he ended up going to Highschool here   ** _(Ya'll will get to vote on what the name for the highschool[Here](https://linkto.run/p/BI4GD1NG)). _**Ink was a great student but he was bullied for being a newby not to mention, Ink is short and that doesn't do well with a highschool gang full of tall skeletons. Ink steered away from them for the most part and he was happy. A few week later he had made several friends, Fresh, Dream, Blue, and Geno. From there his friend group got bigger either because he made new friends like, Error, Killer, Cross, and Red or his original friends got into relationships and that's how he now knows Outer and Reaper. Everything was perfect for ink and by then he had developed feelings for Error. Soon enough he had realized it and he started to cough up Black and Red flowers. Dream on and was happy for him, congratulating Ink & stuff. Nightmare was completely freaking out, causing himself to take dream and run home. Then all hell broke loose...  
  
  
~ _That very day~_  
  
  
Ink, Dream, Nightmare, and Error were walking home one day since they all kinda lived near each other (Geno and fresh were out at the mall). Nightmare was poking fun at Ink, telling him that he acted differently whenever error was around, Ink's face flushed a light rainbow blush of embarrassment. Error was chatting with dream before he heard Nightmare's comment causing him to whip his skull around and turn stick out his tongues angrily/playfully at Nightmare, causing him to let out a chuckle as ink choked on air for a split second  _ **(it's happened to me before in stupid/ embarrassing situations)**_. This led to Ink falling to his knees and start coughing black and red flowers. Dream gasped in shock, he always knew ink had a thing for error but he thought it was a little crush or something, but these flowers were error's signature color meaning ink had fallen for him badly. Nightmare was about to congratulate the pair before he noticed Error's glitched boxes humming and vibrating more than usual, he even felt the massive waves of hate and anger radiating off of error. Ink was shaking as he felt warm blood drip from his mouth to his hands along with the flowers. He looked up at error, smiling weakly. "H-heh i love you" he said in a hushed voice. Error was not having any of this. Dream was about to go congratulate the pair before Nightmare pulled him back with an goopy black tentacle. **"Dream we need to go. Now"** _"But I-"_ **"NOW"** Dream nodded and then Nightmare teleported them home. Error stayed there, standing above, looking down upon him with anger, disgust, shock, and a small bit of guilt. Ink was confused, why had  two of his friends left? Why was Error angry with him? Why did he show guilt in his eyes?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **To be continued**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the name in Korean so it can be a real treat to figure it out


	7. 이런 식으로해서 미안해 (Special Chap. Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
>  Angst  
>  Long Chap  
>  Abuse  
>  Rape  
>  Rude Name Calling  
>  Loss of Flowers  
>  Brokenness  
>  _**...You have been warned...**_

**3rd Person POV**  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Error stayed there, looking down upon Ink with anger, disgust, shock, and a small bit of guilt. Ink was confused, why had two of his friends left? Why was Error angry with him? Why did he show guilt in his eyes? What was going to happen next?  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Error-"  
"S **HU** T I **T!"**  
  
  
Error growled and teleported them to an abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used for over several years. Ink was even more confused, what were they doing there? Before Ink could ask Error anything, Error pinned Ink to a wall, growling as his voice was a deep dominant and demanding voice.  
  
_**"Wha**_ **t makes you think you can ACT like this?"**  
"A-ACT like w-what?"  
**_"Like you love me, toying with me and making it seem like you like me but in reality you don't even care about me or how i'm feeling"_**

There was hurt emotion filling Error's voice as he spoke. Ink didn't understand, he thought he showed error how much he loved him everyday with the little things he'd get him and how supportive he'd always been around him. He suddenly started coughing some more of the flowers and thought about everything error had said. Everyone in school thought that Ink and Error were already in a relationship by how they treated each other, which was the often hugs, the unofficial cuddles, and nuzzling they did! Hell, even their parents shipped them together! Ink felt as if everything had stopped.  
   
"Error, what are you talking about? I do love you!"  
**"Prove it then"**  
"W-What?"  
**"Prove. That. You. Love. Me."**  
"But i do everyday!!"  
  
Error crash his teeth against Ink's, licking them, demanding for entrance. Ink felt like he was melting as his face felt hot with a rainbow blush, he obliged to the black glitchy skeleton, letting his letting him know that he wanted this too. Together, their tongues dance together in a passionate tango, occasionally error would be a bit rougher, soon they stopped kissing, a string of saliva connecting them and air filling their non-existing lungs as they panted wildly, dark yellow blush on the tall dark skeleton and a bright rainbow blush on the short on.   
  
**"Maybe you do love me, but still not enough"**  
"What else do i have to do?"

Error grinded against Ink, making him let out soft mewls of pleasure. Ink couldn't help it, it felt so good but he didn't want to do it yet. He wanted to wait for the right time with Error, when their relationship had blossom and grown over the years but Error had different plans. Ink pushed Error away, making error growl at the loss of friction  
  
"E-Error, I'm not ready for this"  
**"Are you saying you don't love me?"**  
"T-That's not the case!"  
**"Then you'll do as i say whore"**  
  
Error growled and pinned Ink to the floor, he was going to have his way with him even if Ink didn't want too. 'That's rape though you could get in trouble with the school!!' cried a small frantic voice to error, _'If he loves Error then he'll enjoy it and take it like a good boy~'_ stated a lusty voice, reasoning with the frantic voice. Error had to agree with the lusty voice. If ink actually loved him then he'll enjoy anything he gave him. Ink yelped and tried to kick or push error off of him, not enjoying the fact that he was going to get his virginity taken away from him by someone who just called him a whore. As Ink squirmed under the black glitchy skeleton, Error began to tighten his grip making Ink cry out in pain and which made him cough up a few small flower petals.  
  
"Error please!! D-Don't do this! Please I'm begging you!"  
  
Error chuckled as he grinded against the small skeleton, enjoying every bit of friction that happened. After a few minute of protest Error decided it was time for the real thing. _**(ok here is the main trigger warning for the rape so hide the children)**_ Error unzipped his pants, covering Ink's mouth to shut him up from letting out his cries and pleads. He tied up ink's hands behind his back with some rope he had in his sweater pocket. He was going to enjoy this whether he liked it or not. Even though error was covering his mouth, Ink wasn't going to bite error's hand because he loved him to much to hurt him. Even if that meant letting error rape him.   
  
As soon as Ink's boxers we off Error placed himself over the small skeleton, angling himself over the smaller skeleton's pelvis. Slowly he let his member enter Ink's pelvis. Ink screamed in pain as Error's dick entered him. This was too much for him, he had never done this before and never wanted it to happen so soon. Soon Error started ramming his member in Ink, eating up the cries of protest and pleasure that mixed. Ink never felt so scared and good in his life, the person he loved was raping him in an abandoned warehouse, having him pinned and tied up on the floor and was ignoring his cries of protest but was making him feel good with pleasure and making him let out lewd moans.   
  
"A-Aah~!! E-Error~ pl-please stop!!"  
 **"Seems to me like you're enjoying me inside of you though~"  
** "E-Error!! _*hic*_   

Error whispered cutesy things like "You're safe love; I'm here; Everything will be alright" and such. Even if he was forcing the smaller skeleton to have sex with him, he still loved him. Soon Ink stopped sobbing and looked broken, the color had drained from his face and Error grinned at his triumph. He kept at it and thrusted into the smaller's pelvis. After a will he got bored and decided Ink would be honored to get a taste of his member.  
  
 **"Time for a change kitten~"  
** "......okay......"  
 **"That's my good boy~, now suck"**  
  
Error grabbed Ink's skull and placed him in front of his member and made him start sucking. Ink obey, having no other option in the matter. He licked the tip, making Error groan. He started licking up and down the member's shaft, causing to let out grunts and soft unheard moans. Soon enough he started to take error in his mouth, slowly, trying not to let his gag reflex get the best of him. Error threw his head back, letting out a loud groan and cumming into Ink's mouth instantly. He growled when Ink didn't swallow his load.

**"Swallow"**

Ink swallow as much of the sticky substance as he could, confused at how sweet and salty it tasted. He licked up the remaining of the cum, scared that if he didn't obey he would be abused more than he had already been. Soon ink felt more tired and broken than before and his eyelights turned into a dark smokey grey, causing error to stop what he was doing and put his clothes back on and untie ink and toss him back his clothes as well   
  
 **"I-** I **'m** s **o** r **r** y **"  
  
** His voice glitched with guilt, he watched the smaller skeleton rub his wrist as he backed away and stay huddled in a small ball. Error realized that he took Ink's flowers and his eyelights lit up. He thought it was because he told the smaller that he loved him back but he knew that it was because he hurt him. Error walked slowly to the smaller skeleton, fidgeting and glitching a bit. He squatted down next to Ink as guilt kept hitting him in massive waves.  
  
"I **-I** n **k, I-"**  
  
  
Suddenly he was kicked in the face by a hard boot and Ink scrambled to get up, trying to run from Error. This angered error, causing him to grab Ink hashly and slam him against the wall and rage. The black skeleton chuckled as his voice glitched

**"You think you're real though huh? Heh how about you try this out."**

Error started to punched Ink left and right so hard that he broke one of his ribs. As Ink let out blood he wasn't aware of what was about to happen all he heard from the one whom he loved was...

**"God I hate you so much"  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _um..... yeah... imma just... Imma just go die in a whole now.... and cry myself to sleep_   
> 


End file.
